


Privacy is a Lie

by caek



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caek/pseuds/caek
Summary: An almost romantic moment interrupted at the worst possible time in the worst possible way.





	

Wrench was never a fan of Marcus’ driving, and he never missed an opportunity to point it out. When sirens began to sound behind them, Wrench strategically turned up the volume of whatever song was playing at the moment.

“Did you hear something?” Marcus joked, almost literally flooring it.

“You know what? I have no comment. I’m honored we will die together, side by side.”

“Like true comrades in arms.” Marcus made a sharp right turn followed by a left down an alleyway that had no business fitting his rental, or anything bigger than a motorbike for that matter. He killed the lights and engine then waited on the sound of sirens to fade away into the distance. 

“Looks like I’ll live to die another day.” Wrench commented, leaning back against his seat as his mask flashed overly pleasant and pixilated smiley eyes. 

With the threat of drawing attention to their ride still on his mind, he figured it was best to stay put or at the very least travel by foot for now. At least until they could find a replacement vehicle. “We should ditch this car and grab something else.” Marcus suggested, already reaching to open his door until Wrench grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’ve got a better idea.” 

Both the inflection of his voice and winky face on his mask gave away where he was going with that and Marcus laughed. “What? You want to stay here in this dark alley? Don’t you remember what happened in Lights Out, man?”

“Now that you mention it, this is kinda like the theater. We should totally make out.” 

Wrench didn’t laugh which made it tough to tell whether or not he was joking, but Marcus knew him well enough. If he did want to use their time alone for that he would have gotten rid of the spike studded vest which was strategically the best deterrent from physical contact a person could ask for. Marcus heard ruffling in the darkness beside him and chuckled. “You’re so predictable.” 

“No way. I’m exciting as fuck. You’ve just known me too long.” He argued, his voice changing and losing it’s robotic texture when he pulled his mask away and flinging it onto the back seat along with the vest.. 

To Marcus it seemed as though he did that only so he could waggle pale brows in his direction. “Predictable,” he repeated, rolling his eyes but in the same moment tugged Wrench over the center console to kiss him suddenly. Their lips fit together nicely, but Marcus might have been a bit guilty of having some bias there. Wrench leaned in eagerly but Marcus pulled back with a grin. “Now, I bet you didn’t see that coming.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up.” Wrench closed the space between them in an instant and was practically climbing over to the driver seat as he resumed the kiss. It was tricky to make his way onto Marcus’ lap with the steering wheel there and constantly threatening to dig into his back. “Put your seat back.”

“Yes, sir.” His reply was mockingly serious while his hands ended up resting against his friend’s hips--then ass. Marcus took one hand away to adjust the positioning of the seat and steering wheel to make space for Wrench. It was a wonder they both managed to fit, but Marcus settled back comfortably and allowed his friend to kiss down along his throat to his shoulder before he was greedy for Wrench’s lips again. 

Not too long into their make out session the muffled sound of Josh’s voice caught Marcus’ attention. He pulled away suddenly, looking at Wrench as though he had answers. Wrench felt around his pockets and then got awful handsy when he felt up Marcus, ultimately producing his cell phone. It was on speakerphone.

“Sorry man, Marcus buttdialed you.” Wrench offered, somewhat breathless.

“No, Sitara remotely answered your phone and put me on speaker.”

There was absolute silence between them while they waited on Josh to explain himself but when he didn’t say anything Marcus spoke up. “And why would she do that?”

“There’s a night vision street camera near the back entrance to the high security bank you’re parked at and she didn’t want to interrupt. I don’t mind interrupting. Hello, Wrench. I can see your---oh. Well that’s rude.” 

Marcus looked up to find Wrench with his middle finger held out in the direction of where he assumed the camera was located, his face turned away from it and hidden mostly between Marcus’ neck and shoulder. 

“This place is top of the line. There’s an infrared camera as well. Marcus, your body temperature is a few degrees higher than it was ten minutes ago--.”

“Josh.” Marcus was the first to interject. 

“Yes?”

“How long have you been watching?” Wrench questioned bluntly.

“Sitara and I have been--”

“Nevermind! Please don’t answer that. I’d rather not know. The trauma is extensive enough.” Wrench interrupted, his thumb idly sliding across Marcus’s full lips.

“Anyway, we need you both back here because we have a lead about the government officials being paid to promote movements towards internet censorship and--”

Wrench hung up the phone and considered tossing the thing out of the window. Instead he held onto it and hoped it wouldn’t ring again. “Now, where were we?” he smiled, and Marcus was sure the temperature of his skin must have further increased from baseline. Wrench’s smile wasn’t something he got to see often, and when he did it really did a number on him.

“We were leaving to go someplace more private.” The implication that they wouldn’t be able to pick up where they left off was enough to cause Wrench’s shoulders to slump.

“Privacy is a bigger lie than the cake.” Wrench mumbled quietly, but climbed back over to the passenger seat. “Lets just go, but we’re going to finish this later.” He fussed, pulling on his mask again just to look at his friend with the crying eyes emote.


End file.
